In the manufacturing industry, robotic systems are used to perform a variety of tasks, including positioning workpieces and assembling workpieces. In such systems, accurate positioning of the workpiece is critical and is thus an important design consideration. At the same time, it is necessary to minimize the space requirements and costs associated with robotic positioning systems. Accordingly, a number of technologies have been employed to provide accurate and efficient robotic positioning, including stepper motors, electronic position sensors, and machine vision systems.
Among robotic positioning systems, elevator assemblies present a unique challenge in that the structures that control the vertical position of the workpiece must necessarily support the entire mass of the workpiece. This challenge is further complicated when the workpiece in question is heavy. While a number of systems have been previously proposed and used for this purpose, there remains a need for a compact elevator assembly that is capable of accurately positioning heavy workpieces.